High school and a bet
by GigiHyperGirl02
Summary: For Bulma her first day of highschool is going to be just a normal day or is it? What happens when Bulma and Vegeta make a bet and it ends up switching their lives completely around. BV, some GC and K18


Untitled 

It was a hot and sunny day at Western Capital City, as a very sleepy, and angry blue haired teenaged girl woke up to the sounds of banging noises and all kinds of other sounds coming from down stairs. As soon as she was completely awake she could be heard yelling to her parents downstairs from over a 60-mile radius. " CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE STOP HAMMERING AND STUFF LIKE THAT I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP HERE…GEESH."  She said to them in a very loud and irritated voice as she walked over to her bed and threw herself onto it. It was a few hours later before she finally got up so that she could go to school, it was the first day of school so she was kind of bummed about that fact. As she walked out the door wearing a black T-shirt that said bad to the bone on it and also wearing blue jeans she ran into a kid who was about the same age as she was maybe a little older. " Hey watch were your going next time jerk." She spat out at the guy as looked up. The guy that she ran into had raven like hair and dark blackish eyes, and he was wearing a black shirt and black pants. " Why don't you watch were your going next time you whore." The black haired kid yelled at her as he took a sort glance at the girl before starting to leave. The blue hair girl had noticed the look he gave her and immediately opened her mouth to yell something at him, but then she noticed that he was no longer anywhere to be seen. After a while of just staring at the sidewalk in front of her she started to walk towards the direction of school. Once she was within 10 feet of the school she heard someone calling out to her, she didn't know it was so she turned around just in time to see her best friend 2 feet in front of her before she was squeezed almost half to death by that same best friend. " Bulma-san I am so glad to see you, it has been 3 years almost sense I last saw you." Said a raven-haired girl wearing a blue colored shirt and a blue skirt as she squeezed her even more. " Chi-Chi…c…o…u...l…d…y…o…u…l…e…t…g…o…f…me please.' Bulma  said as her best friends grip loosened up. " Sorry about that Bulma-san," " uh…that's…. okay….Chi-Chi-san…I…know….that…you…didn't….mean…it." She said as she tried to regain her breath. " So Chi-Chi –san what are you doing here." She said to her best friend now that she had her regained her breath back. " Will I am going to school of course you silly." She said as they started walking to school knowing that they were both going to now be late for class. " Will if I had known that you were going to be going to the same school as me then I would have called you up and asked you what classes you had." Bulma told Chi-Chi as they heard the first bell ring and started to run towards the area in front of the school they made it inside of the school just before the second bell ringed. " What class do you have first." Chi-Chi asked Bulma as they towards the stairs. " I have Chemistry for first period, how about you?" she said as she looked up the stairs and then back at Chi-Chi. " I have P.E. first period, I better getting going then sense the P.E. girls locker room is off in the opposite direction that you are heading." She said to Bulma turned around and started to walk off. " Okay then Bye, she you at lunch." She said as she turned around and  towards her chemistry classroom. She had just made it up the stairs and was soon right in front of her chemistry class when all of a sudden she bumped into someone, and then fell over. She looked up see who it was so that she could apologize, but when she finally got to see who it was her faced turned from a very sorry looking face to a very pissed off looking face. " What is your problem jerk, these is the second time that you bumped into me." She said as she looked at the guy with the raven black hair. " I have this class for first period what do you think I am doing here YOU IDIOT WHORE." The boy said to the now very very pissed off Bulma who looked like she was about to explode like a huge nuclear bomb that had just hit a very populated city. Bulma was about to yell at the boy, and hit him on the back of his head when she noticed that the guy was no longer were he had been standing and that the chemistry door was also opened now. She could soon hear the voice of the teacher as she asked what she thought was the boy what his name was. " My name is Vegeta." He said as he looked at the teacher like she was nothing but a piece of trash that was in his way of doing what he wanted to do. " Will welcome Vegeta to my chemistry class, you may take a seat next to the Goku he is the boy seating in the second row to the right of the classroom." The teacher said as she watched Vegeta walk over to his seat next to Goku, and stare for a bit in disguise then finally sat down. After the Vegeta sat down in his seat it took about fifteen minutes for the teacher to notice that Bulma was standing outside the classroom door." Oh hello there, are you lost or are you in this class too." The teacher asked Bulma as she just stared at her and waited for a reply. " Yes I am in this chemistry class I was just…um looking at the sign outside the classroom door and decided to read what it said will I sense I was looking at it." She replied really fast as she speed walked into the classroom, so that the teacher would not have time to ask her anymore questions, and so that she wouldn't have to look at weird expression that the teacher was giving her as she rushed inside the classroom, and took a seat next to a kid that didn't have any hair and whose head was really shinny (beat that you can guess who that is.). The next few hours of school seemed to be going really slowly for Bulma as she went from having to listen to her chemistry teacher talk about herself, and other non related class (other then the intro for the class) that were just about herself and things that she did over the summer (Trust me science teachers are very boring to have to listen to.), too having to listen to her P.E. teacher talk about some of the things that they will be doing in her P.E. class. The rest of the day didn't go any faster for either, but when it was finally time for lunch she was more then happy she was ecstatic. In the cafeteria she quickly got in the line for lunch, it didn't take long for her to get what she wanted to eat sense she was one of the first ones in the line. Right as she was paying for her food she spotted her best friend Chi-Chi and waved to her, but unfortunately for her Chi-Chi didn't notice her because she was to busy talking to a raven haired boy that was about the same age as her but was about one year younger, and whose hair seemed to look really weird, she recognized him to be the same boy whose name she found out was Goku, that the jerk guy that she found outs name was Vegeta sat next to. Bulma soon started to walk over to the table thinking that once she made it over to the table that Chi-Chi would notice her and start talking to her about her classes and how it all went. The only problem was that before she could make it over to the table she heard Goku call over the same guy that she hated to the table. She watched as Goku went over to Vegeta put his arm around his neck, and lead him to the table were Chi-Chi was sitting and then got him to sit down at the table which of course made her even more mad then before. She looked down at her food for a second then back at were Chi-Chi, Goku and Vegeta were sitting (Mostly were Vegeta was sitting), as she stared back and forth between the two she soon saw the same kid with the shinny head sit down next to Goku, it was then that she decided to take action so without even thinking first she took a handful of mashed potato into her hand, lifted her hand back aimed and fired it right onto the back of Vegeta's head. " What the hell was that." He said as he looked over in Bulma's direction and then reached back to see what had hit him. When he brought his hand in front of him, and saw that the mashed potatoes had been what hit him, without another word he took a hand full the surprise mystery lunch which looked like someone had thrown up on to his plate and threw it towards Bulma. She managed to duck just in time and soon turned around see a guy standing behind her now with the surprise mystery lunch for today that Vegeta had tried to hit her with on his face. For at least 4 min there was nothing but silence and till a boy got up onto the table and screamed, " FOOD FIGHT." And with that soon almost everyone started throwing food across the cafeteria and all over the place. It was the most fun that anyone had ever had at this school for along time. Goku loved it sense he went around eating food at was still flying in the air. " Hey Whore heads up." Vegeta said as Bulma turned around and faced him ready to yell back at him but instead got hit with some food. " You jerk I am so going to get you." She said as she started to chase Vegeta around the cafeteria with a handful of rotten food in her hands. It was the most fun any of them had ever had since they were…I…um will four years old and as Bulma chased Vegeta around a funny and unexpected thing happened, Vegeta slipped on some mashed potato and water that was on the ground and fell face first into it. Just as he turned around and was now in a sitting position Bulma slipped on the same mashed potato's and accidentally threw the rotten food up into the air before she started to fall and it was right before Bulma would landed on Vegeta accidentally ending up face to face that the rotten food hit him. As Vegeta tried to get up not noticing that Bulma's face was only 4 inches away from hers, he accidentally ended up kissing her right on the lips. Right at that minute the entire cafeteria fell silent as they watched the two teenagers that were the most stubborn of the entire student body close their eyes and kiss each other on the lips. The two kissed for 15 min before they broke the kiss to get air, as soon as they saw that everyone was watching they started to spit and make a whole lot of sounds of disgust. " Ew you whore I can't believe that I kissed a stupid idiot like you." Vegeta said as he started to spit out more of his saliva. " WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID JERK, besides it's not like any girl would like to kiss a arrogant, self center, pain in the butt like you." She said as Vegeta got up and made his hand into a fist. " Why you." Was all that he could get out before Bulma started to yell at him, and then soon it became a war between the two teenagers. " That's it, I don't care if you are a girl," he said as he took his fist and was about to hit, but just as he made it with in 9 inches of her face the Principal came in. When She saw the mess that was in the cafeteria she became really upset, by upset I mean more upset then any principal had ever gotten, she looked like she was in world war two and was shooting her enemy with a bunch of rocket launchers, pistols, rifles and machine guns all at the same time. When she finally looked somewhat normal but not quite there yet, she went over to the students and you could just guess who got into trouble. " This sucks we didn't even do anything." Bulma said as she was scrapping off all of the gum and other nasty things that managed to land onto the floor. " Just shut up you stupid women, you so annoying all you do is complain about stupid things like breaking nail." " I do not you stupid Jerk…of for get it I mean you stupid dump ass (sorry for the language.)." Bulma said as she threw the wet icky towel at Vegeta. " I bet that if you were a girl that you wouldn't be talking then, in fact I bet that you couldn't even last one min as me." Bulma said in a kind of angry and challenging voice. Vegeta soon turned to Bulma and dodged the nasty towel that Bulma had tried to hit him with. " Fine I will except that bet woman, and I bet that you can't last even one second as me." He said as he looked at her with a looked that said your going down. " Alright then will start the bet tomorrow, so that we have time to pack and tell or family's that we what's going to be happening." Bulma said as they finished up the last bit of work that they had to do in the cafeteria.  " So what is the little girly girl afraid of the dark." He said as he started to walk out of the cafeteria doors. " No I am not." She said as her head became bigger like most anime characters do when they are pissed off. " Wow this bet of yours sounds really fun can I join in on this bet." Goku said as he went in between the two teenagers looking back and forth between the two. " NO JUST BUTT OUT OF THIS." Both teenagers said at the same time as they looked at the now sad Goku. Soon as the five teenagers were done cleaning the cafeteria they decided that it was time for them to go home sense their parents would be worried sick. So soon they split into pair of two and a pair of three. Goku and Vegeta went in one direction will Bulma, Chi-Chi and Krillin went in the opposite direction that they were going. Even though Bulma should have gone in the same direction as Vegeta and Goku she didn't because of the fact that she didn't want to be anywhere near Vegeta, but the good thing about going with Chi-Chi and Krillin other then being away from Vegeta was that there was a way to get to her house, it is just a little bit of a longer way to go to get to her house. Will Chi-Chi, Bulma and Krillin were walking back to their houses they talked about things mostly about the school and classes and every once in a while Chi-Chi and Bulma would start talking about girl things. Soon as Krillin made it to his house and went in side Chi-Chi and Bulma started to talk only about girl things and also about boys, once in a while Chi-Chi would bother Bulma by ask about the relationship between herself and Vegeta, but she would soon stop when she got a glare from her best friend. It took only twenty minutes to get from Krillin's house to Chi-Chi's house, and Bulma was glad sense now she wouldn't have to worry about her friend asking her all of these questions about a guy that she didn't even like or who she thought that she didn't really like. " Will this is my house, so I all see you tomorrow." Chi-Chi said as she hugged Bulma walked up the stairs, waved goodbye to her and then went inside. From then on Bulma walked home alone which for her was okay. It only took her thirty minutes to get to her house from Chi-Chi's house, sense she ran into a little bit of trouble but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. Once she got inside of  the house her mom asked her if she had a good first day at school and she just replied with a shrug before going to her room. When she got into her room she fell onto her bed and took her alarm clock into her hand, she set it for seven thirty five in the morning and then fell asleep. Meanwhile at Vegeta's house he had decided to watch a little TV before going to bed so he watched about four hours of TV before falling asleep. Nighttime went by fast and soon it was morning. At Bulma's house a loud banging noise could be heard through out the Capsule Corp building and soon there could even be the sound of  an alarm clock going off. " Um what the hell is that sound." Someone said from underneath his or her covers. Soon enough that same person had gotten up, opened the door and started yelling. " Hey you stupid dumb ass's stop making all of that noise, can a prince get some sleep around here." The person said as they walked  back into the bedroom. Once they had closed the door they soon realized something. " What the hell is going on my rooms walls aren't blue and I don't have a bunch of pictures of boys on my walls either….Um….what a second this isn't my body…what the hell is going on." He went to a mirror in the room and soon as he saw his face he started to yell. " What in the world I am in that stupid women's body, but wait if I am in her body then that mean……….."  Vegeta said with a pissed off and surprised voice. 

 Authors Note: Will that is the end of this chapter so how did you like it. It is my first Dragonball Z fanfic so seriously till me what you think of it. Any ways I will try and get the next chapter up and running as fast as I can so until then see ya.


End file.
